


Blood Legacy

by RingThroughSpace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never was a Jedi, but she still wound up using the Force.</p><p>Occasional drabbles, all with the same theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

"Who is it?" Leia asks her. The captive shakes her head. Yoksi body language is hard for humans to read, and this woman has had practice. She must have been a mole for years before the attack. In the next room, Leia can almost hear one of her guards shuffling impatiently. She can't -- the cell is soundproof -- but she knows they think her efforts are futile. This woman has resisted trained interrogators. What good could a diplomat do?

"Who is it?" she repeats. "How many of you were there?" Truth to be told, _she's_ not sure what good she can do. But it's been a long day, and she'd lept at the chance to have someone (anyone) to take her anger out on. "How many people conspired to blow up the conference room?" _How many people nearly killed my son?_ Ben's death would have been unintentional -- he'd be far more useful as a hostage than as a corpse -- but he would have been dead all the same.

She ought to cry, but when she thinks of Ben's body -- of his bleeding skull and crushed leg, of what would have happened had the wall collapsed just slightly differently -- all she wants to do is scream.

And then, in a sudden flash, it comes to her. "There were ten of you," she says, suddenly calm. The Yoksi woman freezes, her ear-flaps dropping in obvious shock. "Three of you were couriers. Two of you were cleaning staff. Five civilians. And only two of you are dead. The others fled to Durain."

For the first time in days, the Yoksi woman talks. "How do you know this?" she slurs. Her voice is rusty, unused.

Leia shakes her head. "I didn't," she says. "But thank you for telling me."

She splashes water on her face before returning to the meeting room. Ben, his hands still wrapped in bandages, is napping in the corner. It's the first time he's been out of her sight since the medics released him a day ago.

"The rest of them are on the transport that left to Durain," she tells the team. "If we send a squad out now, we can capture them before they arrive."

As they walk out, Luke grabs her arm. His voice is worried. "What you just did --"

"Was find the people who nearly murdered my son," she says, yanking away from his grasp. "Nothing else."


	2. Forboding

"Congratulations," the medic told her. "It's a boy."

She stared at the nurse for a moment, frozen. _A boy._ Somehow, she'd thought it would be a girl, or, perhaps, twins. Images swirled through her head, of a mask - a monster.

 _It's not too late,_ she thought, absurdly. _No one except Han knows yet._ Luke might suspect, but she could tell him she'd lost the child. _We could try again._ The thought was ridiculous, of course. Her child wouldn't be a monster. She pushed the thoughts aside and thought of her father -- her _real_ father, Bail. _No._ Her boy would be kind and strong. He would --

"Senator?" the medic asked her. "Is something wrong?"

Leia shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm fine. I'm excited." She forced a smile. "I'm going to be a mother."

She tried to avoid the other woman's worried eyes as she shakily left the room.

***

That night, she dreamt of her son. Her son, in a mask, with a red lightsaber, and Han --

Han shook her awake. "Leia," he whispered. "Leia, wake up."

She awoke with a start. "Han?" she asked.

"You were crying," he said. He pressed her into his arms, and she tried to relax.

Then she remembered. "I had a premonition," she said. "I dreamt our boy killed you."

"It was a nightmare," he murmured sleepily.

She shook her head, but Han kissed her, and she let herself forget her fears.

***

When she told Luke a few days later, he said the same thing. "It was a nightmare. Everyone has them. Last week, I dreamt C3PO melted in a pit of lava."

She turned away then. It was just a nightmare. Nothing else.

***

After the Falcon returned home empty, it had taken Chewie hours to tell her how Han had died. (He walked past her, looking straight ahead. He couldn't bear to look at her. _I've failed,_ he had roared. _I failed._ )

She had to turn away then. She sank her head into her hands. "I was right," she whispered. "It _was_ a premonition." But there was no one left to hear her.


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for violence.

Everyone -- Han, Winter, her friends -- tells her not to read the reports. Luke would have told her not to, had he not gone missing ( _not dead,_ she tells herself, even though Jedi leave no bodies, even though holographs can be faked, even though she had no time to run through the dozen codes she'd created with him years before).

She had argued with them. She would have read them anyway. Ultimately, though, she doesn't have to.

A week after the news, they arrive on Yavin. The original forensic team has come and gone by then, but she needs to go there. She needs to see if she can see any evidence of where her brother has gone, she tells them. She needs to confront what her son has done.

On the threshhold of the gate, she gets her first flash.

 _Anger. A man with a mask. Rage._ "He entered through here," she says. "The security system wouldn't have flagged him as a threat. He was a known visitor."

 _Tiptoeing._ "He would have gone this way. Quietly." He didn't want to wake anyone.

She presses onwards. At one point, she nearly has to empty her stomach, but she has to continue.

It's night before she enters the _Falcon_ again. Han is there, but all he does is wrap his arms around her. It is hours before she sleeps.

Han is still asleep when she creeps out of their bunk. She steps over to the console to read the news, but the document displayed there is eerily familiar. She skims the pages without really reading the words. _Early in the morning local time, Solo entered the children's dorms,_ the report reads. _Starting in the southernmost corridor..._ and _twelve bodies total were found with wounds characteristic of a lightsaber attack, while another six appear to have been hit by a blaster...._

She's Force conscious enough to know when Han enters the room. For a moment, he is silent. Then: "I had to know what happened. You could tell just by being there, but I needed to read the files."

"I shouldn't have sent him away," she tells Han. "I should have insisted he return with us a month ago."

"It wouldn't have done any good," Han murmers. "Snoke had already gotten to him. He would have killed us instead."

There will be funerals to attend and speeches to give. Family members to comfort.

"Perhaps that would have been better," she whispers. 

Han has already left the room. He was already distant then.


	4. Microaggressions

"We need to strike at them as hard as we can, with everything we have. The Gold Squadron is nearby, and they can approach from the far side of the sun. They won't even have to decloak before they strike-"

"Of course, _Princess_ ," the admiral tells her. He looks bored.

She's taken aback. "Princess?" she asks, her voice dangerous. She's been a senator for half her life and a general for two years now. Alderaan has been gone longer than some of her staff has been alive. "I'm _General_ Organa," she says, "and you'd do well to remember it."

The man nearly rolls his eyes. "Of course," he says. "But you'll always be a princess to me."

He won't listen to her. She bites her tongue and leaves the room. On her way out, she squeezes her fist closed and the metal insignia on her shirt crumples. When she takes it off that night, she fights the urge to throw it across the room.


	5. Rage

"Clear your mind," Luke tells her. "Reach out. The Force is there."

She closes her eyes and tries to focus. It's hard. Thoughts race across her mind: chores, conversations, all the diplomatic minutia she's been preoccupied since she was born.

 _How can Luke manage this?_ she wonders, and then she realizes: unlike her, he has no responsibilities now.

That thought is a brief flicker of annoyance, and it chases everything else away from her. It grows, intensifying.

The stone in Luke's hand flickers: once, twice, and then a solid set of flashes of color.

"Good!" says Luke.

But it's not good. Not the way she feels it. It's not calmness. Not peace. _Rage._

"It's not! Get out!" she shouts. How _dare_ he make her do this? How _dare_ he remind her of her parentage?

"Leia?" Luke's eyes are wide, startled. She's almost too far gone to notice, but he suddenly drops the stone, bringing her back to her senses. The flood of emotions are gone, leaving her with a shaky embarrassment.

"I think that's enough," she says. "I don't think this is something I should be practicing."

He sighs but leaves the room. It's years before he mentions Force training again.


End file.
